


Christmas Present

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: Free!, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, First Meetings, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: Sanji ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He was really worked up about this. It wasn't every day you got on a flight to fly halfway across the world to meet someone you have been speaking to for the past three years non-stop.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	1. Christmas Present: Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misterprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterprince/gifts).

Sanji was currently sitting in the departure lounge at North Blue Airport, coffee cup in hand, leg jiggling like crazy, waiting for his flight number to be called. He had arrived two hours early as every functioning adult should, but it meant his anxiety had also built up in that time. He was incredibly impatient with a lot of things but he also couldn't risk being late, so he had to put up with the gnawing sensation in his stomach instead. Smoking was a quick fix to make it go away, but he had a limited stash on him, the rest were packed away in his suitcase.

Sanji ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He was really worked up about this. It wasn't every day you got on a flight to fly halfway across the world to meet someone you have been speaking to for the past three years non-stop. It was surreal how long it had been. So much had happened between the both of them. So much yet to happen too.

It had started how all friendships do nowadays. Twitter. Sanji followed Zoro because he ran a cool workout page and worked at a gym in East Blue. He figured he would get some good advice, and from the killer body selfies Zoro would post every once in a while, Sanji really had nothing to lose. He replied to one or two of his tweets, asking a few questions here and there, until one day he saw Zoro had not only followed him but had also messaged him privately about his own workout regime. After that, they got talking, or bickering, as they had such strong opinions on certain topics and were too stubborn to agree with the other.

They talked about everything. From workouts to their childhood dreams. The conversation never slowed down or became uninteresting and they were both extremely open with one another. Sanji got incredibly drunk one night and admitted he watched Fifty Shades Of Grey for both Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson, and Zoro retorted back saying he was a massive pervert for watching that 'chick flick', but would do Jamie Dornan any day of the week. Or let Jamie do him if he could manage it. That got Sanji extremely hot and bothered. He tried picturing it in his head, from the photos he had seen of them both and had to put his phone down immediately to take a cold shower before he decided to do anything he would immediately regret. He didn't want his heart to get in the way of this incredible relationship that had blossomed, let alone fall for someone who lived halfway across the planet.

Yet, Sanji knew you couldn't choose who you fell in love with. And so he fell. Harder and faster he had ever done before and Zoro didn't even have a clue. 

It was Zoro's suggestion to meet up and Sanji's heart skipped a beat when he saw that message. Zoro wanted them to meet for Christmas. He wanted to spend it with his best friend no matter how much it cost them. 

That meant the world to Sanji. 

He then suggested flying to Zoro as he had been to East Blue as a kid and wanted to return once more. Everything fell into place after that, like from a movie scene, and the big day approached them more quickly than either had realised. And now, Sanji was absolutely shitting himself.

_ What if he doesn't like me? What if our compatibility only goes as far as messaging one another? What if I fall in love even more and have to end this friendship because I can't stand anyone else laying their hands on something I can't have? _

The same thoughts were repeatedly whirring around Sanji's head that he didn't realise a man was asking permission to sit next to him. The man tapped his shoulder and Sanji snapped out of his daze, apologising profusely while moving his rucksack from the seat so the man could sit down.

Once the man was seated, Sanji studied him from the corner of his eye. He was extremely attractive; dark hair, good sense of style and definitely had the body of an athlete. He seemed serious, reserved, giving off similar impressions Zoro gave him when they first started talking.

_That idiot never leaves my brain…_ _He has better hair than that marimo for sure though._

"You seem tense. I don't bite you know." Sanji jumped at the deep voice and turned to look at the man. Looking at him directly made Sanji realise he was even more attractive than he first thought, with an incredible, strong jawline, and a tight, white t-shirt underneath a stylish, brown jacket to show off his muscles. He gave off an intimidating aura, with eyes that could easily bore into your soul. 

"You don't seem like a guy that could be scared of me." The man softly chuckled. 

Sanji finally found his voice at that. "Of course I'm not scared of you. You just gave me a fright that's all. Too busy in my own head." He took a sip of coffee, trying to appear less anxious than he looked.

"Oh? Scared of flying maybe?" The man suggested.

"No, nothing like that." Sanji saw the man was waiting for him to elaborate and sighed. "I'm just anxious about where I'm going."

The man nodded, "I see. And where is that exactly?"

"East Blue. I've been before but as a child."

"Same here actually, I'm going to spend Christmas with my boyfriend." The man leaned back in his seat and chuckled, "Actually, I'm a little nervous myself."

It was Sanji's turn to study the man, "How so?"

The man's face lightened at Sanji asking him that question. He chuckled nervously, then reached into his jacket's inside pocket, pulling out a small ring box.

Sanji scoffed. "Yeah, been there done that. It is terrifying," He made sure to leave out the 'rejection' part, "but if he feels the same way about you, it'll be a breeze."

"Thanks," the man pocketed the ring box and patted it for good measure, "I've been really lucky to find love in a childhood friend."

Sanji smiled. He always was a romantic. He wanted to ask for more details but didn’t want to pry too much into a stranger’s life. Although, it sounded like that man had really fallen.

"I wish you all the best."

"So what are you anxious about?" 

Sanji took a sip of coffee and continued to jig his leg, "I'm meeting my best friend for the very first time." 

The man raised his eyebrows, confused at that. Sanji continued, "We've been talking for over three years online. And we decided to meet this Christmas."

"I see. The internet can be a toxic place I find, but when you can make life-long friends on it, that is truly something special." Sanji nodded at that.

"What's their name?"

"He's called Zoro."

The man nodded and Sanji distracted his wandering thoughts with another sip of coffee. "So… does he know you're in love with him?"

Sanji choked on his coffee, coughing into his hand, trying to keep the liquid in his mouth before swallowing it. He looked bewilderedly at the man. "How did-"

"Your eyes lit up when you mentioned his name. Plus, I know the signs of a crush on a best friend when I see one," The man leaned back and teased, "been there, done that."

Sanji hadn't confided his love for Zoro to anyone, not even Nami or Ace. It felt outlandish for a stranger to be able to easily identify it from his body language.

"Do you know his sexuality?"

Sanji quirked his lips, "He's not straight, that's for sure."

"You should tell him."

It was Sanji's turn to raise his eyebrows, bewildered.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy and you probably don't want to ruin your relationship with him, I felt like that. Heck, I was ready to leave my best friend because I wanted to be able to confess my love every day to him but figured I couldn’t. I thought I was going to ruin the relationship and he would never talk to me again but it got to a point where not admitting my love corrupted me. I couldn't sleep or eat properly…" The man trailed off, putting his left hand softly on his right shoulder, "I nearly busted an old sports injury by constantly working out at the gym to distract my thoughts from him. It was destroying me. And he knew something was off too." Sanji was taken aback by the openness this stranger was showing. 

"He asked me one evening what was wrong and I had to tell him. I just had to admit my feelings to him and it felt like an incredible weight off of my chest. I panicked, of course, he didn't even know I was gay. And he was incredibly shocked too, he couldn't stop crying." The man started chuckling and Sanji didn't understand it.

"What?"

"His words were 'You're such a fucking idiot, but so am I for not admitting my feelings for you either.' And then the rest is history. We've been dating for five years now. Both succeeding in our careers. Couldn't be better."

Sanji smiled at the man. He was extremely grateful to hear that story but he wasn't sure if he still could admit his love to Zoro's face. His heart had already been broken plenty of times before, he didn't want to recap it with Zoro.

"I can see that hasn't helped and that's okay. But if he really is your best friend, then he will accept that love as it is, even if he can't return it."

Sanji looked up at the stranger again and smiled. "Thank you."

They continued chatting about their lives to past the time, mentioning the two men they love, careers and interests. The stranger was an ex-professional swimmer but gave it up to focus more on coaching other swimmers to make sure they didn’t make the same mistakes he did. Sanji found out the man had an interest in cooking too, and when Sanji mentioned he worked at All Blue, his face lit up in awe. He enthusiastically retold taking his boyfriend there on their first date because his boyfriend could be ‘such a princess’ with where he ate and he wanted to really impress him. Sanji was honoured to hear how much they enjoyed his cooking and said they were welcome to visit the restaurant any time and maybe even teach some cooking skills himself to impress his soon-to-be fiancee. 

Their flight was finally called and they both made their way to the gate together.

"So, what is your name?" Sanji hesitantly asked since they had been avoiding introductions until now.

"Sousuke." Sousuke reached out his hand and Sanji shook it.

"It's nice to have met you, Sousuke. I'm Sanji. Thank you for the advice you gave me earlier. And good luck with your proposal too. I'm sure it will go swimmingly." Sanji cringed, "Excuse the pun, I didn't even think about it."

Sousuke chuckled. "Not a problem, I'm sure yours will go too if you let yourself open up to him. He sounds like a decent man."

"Thanks."

They both boarded their plan and went to their allocated seats. Sanji definitely felt a lot more relaxed after the discussion with Sousuke. He was extremely kind and couldn't see why anyone would say no to a proposal for him, especially with that killer body. Sanji's thoughts drifted to Zoro and the fact he would be seeing  _ his  _ killer body all the time soon enough. He probably wouldn’t need to tell Zoro how he felt, he would simply see it written across his face. Sanji smirked, this trip could go either way but he intended to enjoy the most of it. 

***

Zoro managed to get to the airport just in time. Sanji's flight was about to land and he had even managed to make a pit stop along the way to buy a bouquet of flowers. His motto in life was always 'go hard or go home' and he wanted to capture Sanji's heart, hard. He wasn't sure what the blonde would think, he knew he wasn't straight, but did he feel the connection he felt? Had he also fallen for him as he had fallen for the blonde? He did know Sanji loved fresh flowers, so maybe if he didn't get the hint he would still enjoy them and Zoro wouldn't be as embarrassed as he would be with a public rejection.

_ Maybe I haven't thought of everything. Shit. What am I doing?! _

Zoro made his way to the arrival hall and waited amongst the family, friends, and requested drivers of the passengers on board the flights. His nerves started to get the better of him as an uncomfortable feeling made its way to his stomach. He felt hot in only his hoodie and his palms started to sweat. He took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing and rapidly increasing heart rate. He tried to drown out the loud noise surrounding him and focus on his heartbeat. He was never one for getting cold feet at the riskiest of times but he had never exposed himself like this before. He was letting himself be extremely vulnerable with Sanji and was hoping the cook wouldn't mind it.

Zoro kept his eyes peeled for blonde hair and a curly brow. Sanji had said Zoro would be easier to spot thanks to his ‘mossy head’ but he was determined to lay eyes of Sanji first.

Zoro perused the faces of the flood of people coming towards the exit as he readjusted his grip on the flowers, trying not to damage the stems with his brute strength. He rolled his shoulders back and inhaled a deep breath, held it, then exhaled it after. He closed his eyes while doing so, still trying to get his nerves under control.

“I can’t believe you’ve already fallen asleep mosshead, I’ve literally just arrived.”

Zoro slowly opened his eyes to the husky voice and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Soft, golden, fluffy blonde hair, a curly eyebrow and a dazzling smile in a three-piece suit. His eyes trailed down the blonde’s body to his long, incredibly tantalizing legs as his brain tried to save the image forever. Meeting his best friend for the first time in the flesh. Zoro wasn’t an emotional person, but he could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He felt so overwhelmed with happiness that the idiotic cook he had grown to love over the three years was standing right in front of him.

His eyes trailed back up Sanji’s body and saw a puzzled look on the man’s face. He couldn’t help but smile. He really had fallen for him.

“You don’t even like naps so you’re the problem, not me,” Zoro countered, “besides, I wasn’t sleeping. Just closed my eyes for like two seconds.” 

“A likely story.”

“God, you’re already on my case?” Zoro sounded annoyed, but he wasn’t. He loved bickering with the cook, it was his favourite pastime. He could literally tease him all day long and never tire of Sanji’s reactions or comebacks. He was so glad Sanji hardly ever got offended… most of the time. He was the more openly sensitive one.

“Bet you’re regretting your decision now mosshead like I am with the fact I am trusting you to take me out of this airport and to your apartment,” Sanji argued back. It just felt like it did when they messaged each other. It didn’t feel awkward or forced, it felt natural. Zoro softly smiled at that.

“I’m not, actually,” Zoro admitted and watched a beautiful shade of red blossom on the blonde’s cheeks. Sanji lowered his head, embarrassed at the honesty.

“Are those... for me?” The cook pointed towards the flowers in Zoro’s hands. It was now his turn to blush as he scratched his head sheepishly.

“Um… yeah. I just... “ Zoro hesitated, trying to find the right words, “I just wanted to get these for you an-” all of a sudden Zoro felt lips crashing onto his own. He instantly wrapped his arms around Sanji and dragged his body closer to him, embracing the feeling of the cook so unbelievably close to his, remembering all those times he felt like he would never get the chance to meet the man let alone be able to kiss him. His whole body sighed against Sanji as the blissfulness rolled over him. He was going to get addicted to this feeling and never want to let go. He had found someone he could be so honest and open with and never wanted to let go ever again.

Sanji pulled back hesitantly, not really wanting to break the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Zoro and smiled. “I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

Zoro chuckled at this. “Me too.”

Sanji’s hand entwined with his own, “Come on, marimo, let’s get back to yours.”

Zoro let himself be dragged to the exit and thought about how it was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Christmas Present: Part Two

Sousuke hadn’t stopped feeling nauseous ever since he got on the plane. He couldn’t stomach anything during the flight. He just sipped on the bottled water he’d bought at the airport. He was even worse when he had landed, his palms were uncontrollably sweaty and his throat felt like it kept drying up. Luckily, his talk with the man Sanji had helped him calm down during the waiting process of the flight. It was nice to talk so openly with a stranger about love and said stranger being in the same position he was in five years ago. He felt somewhat experienced enough to give the man advice and it seemed like it had worked. Sousuke had caught a glimpse of Sanji hugging a green-haired man in the arrival hall, with a gigantic smile on his face and a similar one being mirrored back. That also distracted him from the pile of nerves he had become during the flight, but when he caught a glimpse of a red-haired ponytail amongst the crowd, his nerves jumped back into place and he felt his stomach closing in on him again as it had on the plane.

Sousuke ducked his head low and moved to the side quickly before Rin could latch his eyes on him. He closed his eyes and counted to 10, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. He needed to keep the surprise engagement, a surprise, and in order to do that he had to act natural. He was used to acting everything okay with his shoulder and his overwhelming feelings for his best friend, but this felt ever so slightly different. It was scary, but good scary because he was going to ask his best friend to spend the rest of his life with him.

Sousuke smiled at the thought and straightened up. His nerves were getting the better of him but he had felt like this before. He’d felt like this before a race with Rin pre-injury. He’d felt like this before a race with Rin post-injury. He’d felt like this before a race with Rin post-surgery. He’d felt like this before telling Rin how much he loved him. He’d felt like this with Rin after he’d told him how much he loved him. He’d always felt like this with Rin and he was always going to feel like this with Rin. He kept Sousuke on the edge of his seat, his lungs breathless and his heart hammering inside his chest. 

Sousuke rejoined the crowd and spotted Rin again. He smiled and picked up his pace, practically barging into his boyfriend with a bear hug.

"Woah, Sousuke, watch the shirt it's new." Rin teased.

Sousuke quieted Rin's pleas by kissing him long and hard, drinking in the euphoric rush of being in his boyfriend's arms again.

Rin pulled back, grinning like a madman. "I missed you too, idiot." 

Sousuke studied his boyfriend now. He was indeed wearing a crisp clean, black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into his skinny jeans. It defined all of his upper muscles wonderfully and his body was reacting to it too easily after not seeing Rin for so long. Thank god his coaching abroad was finally over for the season now.

"Come on, before you start crying and making a scene." Sousuke grabbed Rin's hand and practically pulled him out of the airport, despite Rin's protests of not crying in the first place. Sousuke just wanted his boyfriend all to himself now.

***

Rin could tell something was up ever since Sousuke had greeted him at the airport. He seemed on edge and was performing a terrible attempt of hiding it. He replied with short answers to Rin’s questions during the drive back to the apartment, gave more attention to the cat when he walked in through the door and had barely touched the food he had ordered at dinner. It was clear something was bothering his boyfriend but he couldn’t figure out what exactly. He hadn't been this distant since he was avoiding Rin like the plague because of his intense feelings for him.

_ Does he want to end this? Did I do something wrong? _

He even ignored Rin’s attempt at seduction by showing off his new jammers. Nothing got Sousuke hornier than that.

Rin and Sousuke were coming back from their dinner at the local ramen bar when Sousuke stopped in his tracks. He grabbed hold on Rin's arm and made them stop underneath a streetlight. 

Rin couldn't bear to keep his thoughts in any longer. "Sousuke, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day long." He moved closer to his boyfriend and looked up at him in the eye. He used to hate being smaller than Sousuke growing up but he felt protected by his towering figure now. "Whatever it is, we can get through it together. You know that right?"

Sousuke grinned a little at him, confusing Rin. "I do hope we can."

"Listen, Rin, I need to talk to you." Sousuke grabbed hold onto Rin's hands and continued talking. "I wanted to find the right time and it probably was back then in the restaurant." Sousuke nervously laughed, which didn't make Rin feel at ease at all, "But I couldn't find the right moment and felt like I was gonna fuck it all up."

"Sousuke? You're scaring me… What is it?"

Sousuke smiled. "I had planned this speech a while back, but I have forgotten everything now…" Sousuke took a deep breath, "Rin, you're more than my best friend and my boyfriend. You're my soulmate. And I-"

"Is this what I think it is?" Rin choked. It couldn't be, could it? Why was his heart racing then? Why was he scared, yet excited for what he was about to hear?

Sousuke didn't answer. "And I couldn't think of anyone else I would want rather than you. We have been through so much throughout our lives, staying together side by side, you leaving for Australia, me damaging my shoulder, swimming at Samezuka, creating your dream team there," Sousuke took another deep breath again. Rin could feel tears brimming in his eyes, "showing me a sight I'd never seen before. You training for the Olympics, me confessing to you, us moving together here, buying a cat. There is honestly no one else I would rather spend my life with. I love you with all my heart. And I want to keep loving you, for the rest of our days." Sousuke looked Rin in the eye and smiled, as he got down on one knee.

Rin was shaking, unable to focus on what was happening. He was full-on crying, smiling like a damn fool because he couldn't believe what was happening right now. 

"So, with that in mind," Sousuke reached out and grabbed a ring box inside his jacket's pocket. He opened it up and showed the ring inside. "Matsuoka Rin, will you do me the honour of being my husband? My best friend, my soulmate, my love. Will you marry me?"

Rin didn't say anything. He couldn't. Instead, he collapsed onto Sousuke, crying his eyes out. 

"I knew you would cry but didn't know it would be this much," Sousuke joked, "Is that a yes then?"

"You idiot." Rin managed, "Yes. Of course."

Sousuke lifted Rin's chin up and wiped the tears from his fiancé's face, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. "I love you so much, you big cry baby."

Rin turned his head and kissed Sousuke long and hard. He was going to be doing that for the entirety of his life, and couldn't be happier about it. He was going to marry his best friend in the whole wide world and that was barely the beginning. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his soulmate too. He wrapped his arms around his new fiancé, not wanting to ever let go. And he wasn't going to.

"I love you so much too." Rin grinned back. He dropped the smile though and playfully hit his boyfriend on the chest. "Don't scare me like that again though! I was worried all day, trying to figure out what was wrong."

Sousuke laughed, "Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't decide when to do it."

Rin smiled at him. "I can't believe you just proposed to me. I can't believe we're gonna get married." 

Sousuke rested his forehead against Rin's "We can make it incredibly romantic. Cherry blossoms in the pool and everything."

Rin didn't realise he was still crying when Sousuke brushed his tears away, leaning in to kiss him again, harder and more deeply this time too.

"I also think I know who to ask for the catering already." Rin gave his boyfriend a puzzled look and then Sousuke informed him what happened before he got on the plane. How he met a guy who had a major crush on his best friend. Rin laughed, knowing the predicament too well.

Rin finally stood up and pulled his boyfriend along with him. He smirked teasingly. "Let's go home now, and we can celebrate properly."

Sousuke groaned, knowing what Rin was hinting at. "After you, my fiancé."

Rin couldn't stop grinning all the way home and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> To my best friend,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this indulgent and cheesy fic. It is dedicated to solely you. I hope it makes your Christmas better as it does mine.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Your best friend.


End file.
